


The mind of a broken person

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale, Yandere Simulator
Genre: Gen, pov of sans during the yandere metta fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pov of Sans during the yandere mettafic i did</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mind of a broken person

**Author's Note:**

> He still feels awful to this day

"Kill Flowey Dreemurr."

I don't want to. It's cold here. I wanna die

He handed me the knife.  
"Do it."  
I don't want to!  
"kill. kill. kill"  
I can't stop my self. 

I don't want to kill anyone. 

"Hey! Sans what are you doing?!" 

No Pap, help me please..

"Sans?"

Pap please don't look. 

"Hey! What are you-"

I want to stop. 

"HEY YOU SMILEY TRASH BAG THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!"

Flowey I'm sorry. 

"SANS STOP THIS!!" 

They yelled at me. They can't stop me. I can't stop myself. 

He stopped screaming and moving. 

 

...

 

I can't take this guilt. 

 

...

I'll just kill my self. 

 

...

 

"SANS DON'T-"  
Was the last thing I heard before I died.

...

I feel bad for Pap. Having seen me do that. 

...

I hope he doesn't accept Mettaton's feelings. 

...

Why am I still at this school?

...

Why is everyone ignoring me?

...

Why are they saying I'm dead?

 

...

Is that my corpse?

...

Why did this happen?

**Author's Note:**

> That fucking bird is still mate calling


End file.
